inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Himitsu Magic
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction to Himitsu Magic Himitsu magic requires a catalyst and is learned over a period of eighteen years study with a Masuta, though one never really stops learning about magic (just ask the Kodai Akein). On their fifth birthday, all potential Himitsu are brought in front of the Kodai Akein and are asked to choose the catalyst that they are most drawn to, which indicates the school of magic they are most attuned to learning. Once their catalyst is chosen, a student will have to locate a Masuta to teach them. All catalysts used by Himitsu are gemstones tied to the primary school they are attuned to and intend to study and, while the Himitsu is studying with their Masuta, they must leave their catalyst with said Masuta at the end of every lesson. This is to ensure that untrained Himitsu cannot use magic without the instruction of trained Himitsu. It is not uncommon for a student to study under a relative who has mastered the school that draws them in in order to increase training opportunities. *ABJURATION - Abjurers use a rose quartz. *CONJURATION - Conjurers use a sapphire. *DIVINATION - Diviners use a peridot. *ENCHANTMENT - Enchanters use a moonstone. *EVOCATION - Evokers use an amethyst. *ILLUSION - Illusionists use a spinel. *NECROMANCY - Necromancers use a ruby. *TRANSMUTATION - Transmuters use an emerald. Losing their catalyst is a devastating situation for a Himitsu as it means they lose access to their magic. A lost catalyst can be retrieved, however, and so the Himitsu may gain access to the magic once it is located. The true horror comes if a catalyst is broken as that Himitsu can never perform magic again. It is impossible to acquire a new catalyst after one is lost or broken. As such, many will embed it into a staff or wand, turn it into a ring or necklace, or even have it inserted into their skin (if they're so inclined). It is important that a Himitsu does not lose his or her catalyst as they cannot obtain another. The Schools of Magic Every Himitsu studies two schools of magic; a primary school, a school connected to their catalyst, and a secondary school. In addition, they have one banned school (a school that they can never learn magic from). They will learn and study these schools of magic for the rest of their lives. It is recommended that you search online and take a look at Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) spells in the schools below to give you an idea of the sorts of things that your character may learn whilst studying various schools of magic. To help you out a little, you can view the following links: * Donjon: D&D Spell List * Roll20 Compendium: D&D Spells by Level * Wizards of the Coast: D&D Spell Lists A Himitsu can do anything from Level 0 to Level 7 on those lists above from their Primary School of Magic. They can do anything from Level 0 to Level 5 on those lists from their Secondary School of Magic. For all other schools, not including their Banned School of Magic (which they are incapable of performing magic from) they can do anything from Level 0 to Level 3 on the above lists. Read about the Schools of Magic in detail Types of Himitsu While the majority of Himitsu are referred to as just that, there are four different subtypes as well. These are the Genkina Gekusei (Students), Kodai Akein (Elders), Masuta (Teachers or Masters), and Majikku Nashi (No Magic). Gekina Gekusei Gekina Gekusei are students of magic who have not yet completed their training. They are not considered fully trained Himitsu, and are not permitted to use their magic unless they are in the presence of their Masuta. In fact, their catalyst must remain with their Masuta when they are not training. A Gekina Gekusei cannot be considered a full Himitsu until he or she is at least 23 years of age or has completed 18 years of training, whichever comes second. Kodai Akein The title of Kodai Akein is a special title given to Himitsu who have been training and honing their skills for decades to the point that they are looked upon as Elders. Many of those who achieve this classification were once (or may still be) Masuta but all have done something exceptional to stand out. All who possess the title of Kodai Akein are over the age of 60. There are only eight at any given time, one for each school of magic. Masuta Masuta are Masters of the Magical Arts and use this mastery to impart their skills and wisdom upon Gekina Gekusei. Always at least 40 years old, Masuta are constantly honing their skills so that they may past the best and most tried methods onto their students. While all Masuta teach students one-on-one, it is not unusual that one Masuta has multiple students on his or her roster. A Masuta will only take students interested in learning the school in which he or she studied. Majikku Nashi The Majikku Nashi are Himitsu who have lost their catalysts. While they have not lost everything that they have learned over the years, they are no longer capable of performing magic. Nashi do not gain an enhancement either, so they are functionally just humans. The Majikku Nashi are frowned upon by most serious Himitsu practitioners and are rather looked down upon by the Meiji but the Seijo accept them without prejudice.